Livestock, particularly horses, are frequently fed grain and palletized supplements from a feed bucket, such as the conventional FORTIFLEX.TM. rubber feed buckets available from most agricultural supply stores.
The feed buckets are often used by simply placing the bucket upon the ground. While simple and convenient, this practice tends to result in a significant waste of feed as livestock will frequently knock the bucket over while feeding. In an effort to reduce such wastage, a number of different types of holders have been designed to hold a feed bucket in an elevated position where the bucket is less likely to be knocked over, such as disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 259,967.
While such holders constitute a significant advance over placing the feed bucket on the ground, such holders have not gained universal acceptance due to the cost of holder, the inconvenience of using the holder and/or the tendency of such holders to interfere with movement in the area in which the holder is mounted.
Accordingly, a substantial need exists for a compact and inexpensive feed bucket holder capable of securely retaining a conventional feed bucket.